


The Front Seat

by catsandladyluck



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz Pitch - Freeform, Carry On Countdown, Fangirl, Fiona Pitch - Freeform, Fucking Numpties, M/M, Simon Snow - Freeform, SnowBaz, carry on, penny bunce - Freeform, rainbow rowell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandladyluck/pseuds/catsandladyluck
Summary: Baz is not looking forward to a trip with his aunt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is for tumblr's Carry On Countdown - Day 8: The Front Seat's For People Who Haven't Been Kidnapped By Fucking Numpties.  
> Enjoy (:

_Baz_

 

There’s an unnecessary amount honking outside, and I push the curtains back to peer out the window. _Great_.

“Let’s go!” I call out through the flat. “My aunt is here.” I’m generally not looking forward to this trip, and I immediately grimace when I see Fiona roll down her car window and wave at me.

Bunce bursts out of her room instantly, as if making a grand entrance, and is bundled in more layers than I thought imaginable. She looks like a walking coat rack; one that everyone just haphazardly threw their scarves onto.

“Where’s Simon?” she asks, rummaging through her bag. She pulls out her phone and plops down on the sofa, which tells me it’s my job to retrieve him.

“Snow,” I say, rolling my eyes. I walk over to his bedroom door and knock gently on it. “Let’s go, Snow. My aunt is not the most patient woman.” She’s really not. She’s actually one of the most testy people I know.

There’s a groan from his room, then a very dramatic “uggghh”, some shuffling across the floor boards, and then a soft click from the lock. (Why did he have his door locked?) I wait for a few seconds, then grab for handle, but he opens the door before I reach it, and pokes his head out.

“Baaaz,” Snow whines. His eyes are filled with worry, and he sounds like a 5-year old about to throw a tantrum.

“Are you even ready, Snow?” I ask, cocking an eyebrow at him. He glances me over once, then scrunches his face down into a pout.

“I just,” he starts, then disappears behind his door. “I can’t decide what to wear,” he finishes from somewhere inside his room.

I furrow my eyebrows and push open the door to find Snow standing in front of his mirror, surrounded by piles of discarded clothing. His hair is a mess from raking through it, something he does when he gets nervous. And that’s when I notice what he’s wearing: dark jeans (fitting), a maroon v-neck tee (that I have a love/hate relationship with), and a grey cardigan (that he borrowed from me and refuses to give back).

He looks... good. Really good, actually. Great. Amazing. I’m not sure what I was expecting, really. To walk in and find Snow wearing five different shades of brown and accessorizing with purple shoes? Maybe. But I suppose he’s not quite the fashion disaster I thought he was.

Our eyes meet through his mirror, and I realize I had been gawking.

“Does this look okay?” he asks, turning around. _Stunning_. I begin crossing his room, sidestepping the mounds of clothes.

“Your aunt, uh, scares me a bit…And I know she doesn’t like me. And I just- I really want this trip to go okay. And I-I just-” I kiss him then, cutting off his rant. It’s a gentle kiss, and I hope he catches its meaning. _You look so stunning._ His hands come up to rest on my shoulders, and I slide my fingers through his curls, making them even messier than before.

“Simon,” I say, parting our lips and running my hands down his arms. “You look-”

There’s a startling cough from the doorway, and we both turn our heads but don’t break away.

“As much as I’d _love_ to wait around all day for you two to finish snogging,” Penny says with a huff, rolling her eyes and pointing at me, “your aunt is beginning to get impatient.” She points back in the direction of the living room, and that’s when I hear the continuous honking from outside.

“Christ,” Snow says, letting go of my shoulders. His eyes go wide out of nervousness, and he looks back me.

“You look fine, Snow,” I say, annoyed at the excessive sound from outside. “Let’s go, please.” I squeeze his hand gently, and turn to leave his room.

 

After a few more minutes of gathering our things and having a yelling match with my aunt through the living room window, we’re finally outside and heading to the car. Bunce is leading the way (probably so that we don’t cause anymore distractions), and Snow is following close behind me. At one point, he grabs onto the back of my sweater, and I almost feel bad for him. But I know my aunt would never bother him while I’m there.

When we reach the car, I walk over to the passenger side door and open it.

“Uh, excuse you,” Fiona snarks at me from across the seat. “Just what do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m getting in the car, Fiona,” I say, glaring at her down. I’m hoping that the look on my face is enough to get her to realize not to start trouble. She’s completely unfazed.

“You know the rule!” she says.

“Oh, Crowley, Fiona. Please don-”

“FRONT SEAT’S FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVEN’T BEEN KIDNAPPED BY FUCKING NUMPTIES!”

I pinch my nose in disgust for her volume and glare at her more. “Crowley, why are you so-?”

And suddenly Snow is keeled over beside me, cackling. It’s a laugh I didn’t even know could come from his mouth, like a cross between a hyena and a babbling baby. It’s almost antagonistic (which is odd to say because Snow could never be described in such a villainous way). But I can’t stop staring at him. There are so few moments like this for Snow, when he has a look of such pure joy on his face. It’s rather an enjoyable sight.

He’s laughing so hard now that he just plops onto the ground, holding his stomach for support. I think there’s even a tear or two rolling down his cheeks. I glance over at Bunce, hoping she could talk some sense into him so we can leave, but she’s also a mess of giggles and snorts. _Seriously, Bunce? You too?_

I look back at Fiona now, who is glaring so hard at Snow that I almost say something to keep her from making a snide comment. But then she just bursts into laughter too.

“Whatever,” I say, sighing and just giving up on this situation. I walk around the car and get into the side behind my aunt, slamming the door behind me.

Bunce finally stops laughing and walks over to help Snow up, who is still giggling maliciously.

“Simon, simon!” Fiona says, pushing a random assortment of trash and items out of the passenger’s seat and into the floorboard. “You can sit up front.” She’s smiling and patting the seat excitedly. Fiona and excited: another strange combination today.

I nervously glance over at Simon, who _still_ hasn’t stopped giggling.

“Fiona, he’s-”

“Okay!” Snow says, equally excited, and happily gets into the car. _He’s. Still. Giggling._ Bunce has started snorting again. And I just sigh once more and roll my eyes.

“Did my nephew really not tell you about the number 1 rule of this car?” Fiona asks Snow, starting to laugh again.

Snow just shakes his head in between his fits of giggles, and I’m suddenly amazed at the comfortable interaction between them. No one ever laughs at Fiona’s jokes. Maybe this trip won’t be a total disaster.

Once we’re settled into the car, Fiona starts it, and we begin driving away. I start to relax into the seat, even if Bunce has pushed all of her stuff over next to her, and it’s falling over onto my side. But that’s when Snow speaks up.

“Did Baz tell you about the time he almost got eaten by a chimera?”

I can’t believe it as soon as it leaves his mouth, but Fiona’s roar of laughter is distracting enough to keep him from catching my glare. Fuck you, Snow.

“He did NOT tell me _that_ part!” This makes both Snow and Bunce join in with the cackle.

“Okay,” Snow says in the midst of the laughter. “So this one time in third year…”

I take it back. I take it all back. This trip is going to be a disaster.

**Author's Note:**

> (Carry On and characters belong to the amazing Rainbow Rowell)


End file.
